


Who let the dogs out?

by turnupfortrash



Series: Normal is Overrated [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: Scott finds out part two.It's worse. So much worse.





	Who let the dogs out?

**Author's Note:**

> Scott reacting ridiculously to things makes me laugh and it's very S1 imo  
> (they say as if they've watched all of the seasons of TW lmao)
> 
> I'm on tumblr [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)

Beacon Hills lived up to its name with creepy things being drawn to it like a beacon in the night. It seemed like every week some new creature was running through the town, wreaking havoc. This week the pack was dealing with shapeshifters, people who could take the form of anything and anyone, and while they may have managed to clear them out of town they still faced a problem. 

When the shifter changed its shape it shed its skin, much like a snake. So even though the shifters were gone they left a rather large pile of skins, looking like scarily realistic blow up dolls, scattered all over the town. Now, when faced with disposal, Stiles knew they would need some help. He pulled out his new iPhone (courtesy of Peter) and went to call the Sheriff. 

"Siri, call dad. "

" _ Calling Daddy." _

Stiles blanched, staring at his phone in terror. Seconds later a familiar song started playing. 

_ 'Who let the dogs out... Who let the dogs out..." _

"Hey isn't that the joke ringtone you set up on Peter's phone Stiles? " Scott asked with a laugh.

"OH MY GOD, PETER!" Stiles screeched, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"Wait... what? " Scott looked at the grin on Peter's face, to Stiles's bright red one, to Derek doubled over with laughter before it all seemed to click. 

"OH GOD!"


End file.
